Let's Go!
Let's Go! is the seventh episode of season 3 and the 23th episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on December 3rd, 2017. Plot The episode begins in the middle of a Russian lesson that Josep Maria 22 attends. The lesson is ending when 22 receives a call from 0 who tells him that he has to talk to him about a very important thing and he has to get on the ship 07. 22 tells him in a low voice that his Russian lesson is running out, and in a minute he'll be able to answer him. When all the students in the Russian group leave, 22 calls the ship 07 and tells 0 that he can teleport him on board. Once aboard the 07, 0 informs his brother that they have visitors, and 22 is surprised. 0 says that Carla is waiting for them on the bridge, where the guests are. They arrive at the bridge, and there 22 sees that Yusma is waiting for him to talk to him. And next to him there's Lola, who says: "I like your spaceship, it's very beautiful!". 22 doesn't know what to say, since he's in love with Lola because she's Mirror Universe's İhi… Lola (İhi) tells 22: "I'm a married girl", and 22 says: "I know, however, you're the only person I know who reminds me of my ex-girlfriend. But you have every right to love only your husband, of course!". Yusma says: "One day I discovered that Jordi Alejos García is watching you and has a hotel under his control where Mila's sisters are kidnapped. That's to say, you must do something to prevent him from winning this little war in an easy way. Your team is good, but you can't win without our help. You're in a dead end, and that's why I'll help you!". 22 tells him that they agree, and they'll begin to work together in an alliance. 0 asks if they can trust Yusma, and 22 says that Lola is also there. 0 says: "Do you believe in Yusma because Lola is here?" and 22 says: "Yusma wants to collaborate with us, right?". 0 says yes. Yusma takes an object with which they can know what Jordi Alejos García's team is doing, and says to the Federation Starfleet officers: "I'm sure that with this thing they won't beat you. But we need something else: Mila's brain. That's to say, we have to make a Teremedosian mind meld to get the information that is in her brain. Have you understood?" and 22 says: "We already managed to do it, 0 merged with her". Yusma tells 0: "Then you have the key to our mission!". Yusma explains that they must create a false Mila on Earth, while on a holodeck they'll put the real Mila in order to make her give them the information they need. When they do this, they can continue the mission. 22 tells Yusma that they must prepare everything, and Yusma says that they have to prevent the enemy side from getting the information that is in Mila's brain. 22 understands it, and says to everybody: "Get to work!"… In an unknown place, Jordi Alejos García is speaking with Regent Andrea and Melina about Yusma, since they know he's helping the Federation Starfleet officers. Andrea says: "Yusma, your alliance with your double will end soon when we finish our plan!" and then she tells Jordi Alejos García: "Are you ready to be teleported?". Jordi Alejos García says yes, and the two enter into some booths. Jordi Alejos Garcia tells Melina that she has to stay in this place while he and Andrea will do their mission, and Melina accepts. Jordi Alejos García and Andrea are teleported to the Golf hotel, where they find Mila's five kidnapped sisters. Jordi Alejos García tells Andrea: "I present to you the source of my psychomorphic powers, María Natividad's daughters. But I must tell you that we have to be careful, my men have told me that sometimes these girls talk in a strange way. That's why you don't have to touch them, I don't have to touch them either. They're just to see them, have you understood?". Andrea says yes, but suddenly the girls start saying all at once: "Warning: we're coming!". Jordi Alejos García says: "They always say it", but then the girls say something different: "Activate the fissure and take us to your main establishment". Jordi Alejos García asks them: "Who are you?", but the girls keep repeating this phrase… On the ship 07, Lola says: "I don't really have all my memories of when I was İhi, that Andrea erased a large part of my memory…" and 22 says: "So what's your mission in the fight?". Lola says: "I only want to help my husband, since our love hasn't been erased. The memories are coming slowly, at first I thought I was a girl from Argentina as you thought. And if you want to help me recover my entity, I'll thank you!". 22 tells her that he agrees with this, but Yusma says that before they have to make the team of Andrea and Jordi Alejos García not get the information of Mila's brain. 22 tells him that Andrea also formed a coalition with 22's worst enemy, Alxy Frankz. Yusma says that he already knew it, and informs him that Jordi Alejos García doesn't know anything about this new coalition. This is good news for the Federation Starfleet officers and their new allies: Yusma and Lola… When 22 returns to Earth, in a street he finds a girl friend of Mila who only says: "If you want to know more about our species, open the fissure. We want to contact you. Open the fissure!". When 22 is going to answer her, the girl has disappeared. 22 calls the ship 07 and informs his friends about what happened with this friend of Mila. 0 will investigate and will tell Mila to know who this girl is. Later, Yusma is talking to Lola and says: "Our mission here is getting complicated…". At the Golf Hotel, after an hour when Mila's five sisters repeated the same words without stopping, they suddenly fall silent and fall asleep again. Jordi Alejos Garcia tells Andrea that he's losing control of the girls, and if he loses control, he'll also lose his psychomorphic powers. Andrea tells him that she'll always help him, but he has to fulfil her plan, which consists in the destruction of all the officers of the former Federation Starfleet, and especially of the Admiral of Earth, 22. Jordi Alejos García says that he agrees, and kisses Andrea. But suddenly one of the girls gets up and starts walking… Jordi Alejos García tries to stop this girl, but the girl throws a lightning bolt from her hand and leaves Jordi Alejos García and Andrea on the floor unconscious… Meanwhile, 0 is talking to Mila on WhatsApp about her friend pretending to be 22, but Mila says that this friend would never say anything strange, therefore what he says about her doesn't make sense. 0 tells her to forget it, since it doesn't matter. Later, 22 gets a call from 0 who tells him that the holodecks of the 07 are failing, and Carla could notice that she isn't on Earth. Fortunately, she hasn't noticed anything yet, but this won't last long and they have to act quickly. 22 understands it, and asks him to teleport him to the 07. When he gets on the ship, 22 notes that the problem of the holodecks is caused by a sabotage coming from the Earth. 22 says: "Has Yusma or Lola done it?" but 0 says that the problem doesn't originate in the ship, someone is trying to enter the 07 computer and the origin of the intrusion comes from a point on Earth, but according to the sensors of the ship, there's nothing there, only a desert. 22 says that they have to go see what's going on there anyway, but they'll use the supercomputer to have the virtual powers. 22 and 0 go with virtualisation to the desert of Africa where the origin of the intrusion at the 07 is found, but they still can't find anything, there's only sand… 22 and 0 walk through the sand, when suddenly they fall into a hole and can't leave because the hole closes and begins to fill with sand. They've been trapped there. But as they're in their virtual forms, 22 and 0 shoot each other and return to the 07. 22 and 0 explain that someone has tried to catch them, therefore it's very dangerous to return to that place. 22 says that at the moment they have to do something else to avoid the intrusion, and for that reason they'll try to strengthen the shields of the ship. They direct all the necessary energy to the shields, disconnecting what isn't vital, and the shields are strengthened. This time it seems that they've succeeded, the intrusion is neutralised and the holodecks return to normal. 22 comes to the holodeck to talk to Carla, and discovers that fortunately Carla hasn't found out that she isn't on Earth. 22 asks Carla if she's okay, and Carla acts in a way as if 22 had come to her neighbourhood, saying: "Why are you asking me this?". 22 says that everything's fine, and they'll see each other another day, since now he have to leave. He says goodbye to Carla, and leaves the holodeck. On the bridge, 22 tells 0 that he'll teleport himself back home, and 0 says he'll warn him if there are any news about the intrusion. 22 returns home and the episode ends. Category:Episodes ca:Som-hi! es:¡Manos a la obra! fr:Allons-y ! gl:Ao choio! it:Andiamo! pt:Vamos lá! ro:Hai să mergem! ru:За работу!